Yamada Ayumu
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011 - Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Hello!Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, @1 |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Polaris α, DreamS, Amefuri, Sakura Mankai|Image size = 260|image = 2019 - YamaAyu.jpg|caption =Yamada Ayumu promoting Tell Me How You Feel }}Yamada Ayumu (''山田歩, born on January 27, 1998) is a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and leader of Japanese pop group NeXus. She is also a member of NeXus sub-unit Amefuri. She auditioned for the DreamS Audition ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions. She was one of the 10 finalists. She is also a voice actress. Biography 2009 Yamada Ayumu was a finalist for the DreamS ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki, Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. On October 28, Yamada Ayumu was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Yamada, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Akimoto Miharu, Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, were chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". It is also announced that Yamada will be the leader, as it was chosen by age. NeXus started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDokki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "MoeDoki" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On February 20, Ayumu released her first solo single, "Me ga au tabi/Arcadia" which sold 245,657 copies, making it her highest single yet. As of July 2013, she is currently the third most popular member of NeXus, after Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka respectively. 2014 On January 11, she dyed her hair back to her original color (light brown). It was also announced that she, along with the other members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. She will celebrate her birthday event on January 26, featuring NeXus and Polaris Alpha. 2016 On her birthday, she released another solo single, "Promise ~Promise Code~" after being on hiatus on her solo activities for a year. Profile * '''Name: '''Yamada Ayumu (山田歩) *'Nickname': Ayuhime, YamaAyu, Leader, Innocent Leader, Ayuyu, Princess-chan, Yumumu. *'Birthday: ' January 27, 1998 (Age 20) *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 167cm (5"6) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus:' 5 Years *'DreamS Color:' '''Light Red' *'Amefuri Color:' Light Green *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Western Zodiac: '''Aquarius *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Too Quiet and kind *'Strong Point: 'Very straightforward *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunnies *'Special Skill: Drawing *'Hobbies: '''Drawing, Singing, Playing LoL *'Favorite Food(s):' Rice *'Least Favorite Food(s): Onions *'''Favorite Colors: All colors *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Favorite Show: '''Rooftop Prince *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for music! *'Motto: "Just Keep Swimming~" *'''Looks up to: Suzuki Airi, Suzuki Eri *'Favorite Song:' "SHINING☆STAR" by Polaris α *'DreamS groups/units:' **NeXus (2011 - Present) **Amefuri (2013 - Present) **~Snowdrop~ (2013 - Present) **Team Geigeki (2016 - Present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai/Kataomoi Factory https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai/Mugendai Shoujo A https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/tg7pvcwfllu0goq9h8s8 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall/Wishes Hypocrites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SULPMBrc_q0 Song #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics/Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Up Up Typhoon/C.P.U?! #2013.08.23 Shekimeki/Kamisama Yayaya https://app.box.com/shared/y0a2plrpveufro7w43z1 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/ugjkd5cd02iw9bb3kkoq Lyrics #2013.10.15 Enter Enter Mission/Cheeky Parade https://app.box.com/shared/sk3zr6xxeswsxvs2nrf0 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/a6qx3exxacq43zd0mrln Lyrics #2013.12.31 Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue #2014.02.14 Switch!/Ai ga Bakadesu! #2014.06.17 Sakura Horizon/Together #2014.09.02 Break out #2015.07.02 No Girls No Fun/M.O.N.ST@R #2015.12.01 Spotlight #2016.09.18 Hands Up!/Speed Up! Amefuri #2013.01.17 HELLO! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbhEZy_jT-g Song #2013.02.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song #2013.03.05 Nanairo Botan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRty58MukAg Song #2013.04.03 Brand New Day! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XALtRLmPVo Song & Performance https://www.box.com/s/3wsi04kdl8j5zoqscs7q Lyrics #2013.05.10 Overmaster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b93TIbWS98M Song #2013.07.14 I Want http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hVyY53J7lk Song #2013.08.17 Kyun! Vampire Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8c4Y6V7VJI Song #2014.02.01 Hanasaku☆Saikyou Legend Days Solo Singles #2013.02.20 Me ga au tabi/Arcadia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIb-PxBUMwA Me ga au tabi[Arcadia ] #2013.08.03 Runway Drive/Closed Wings #2013.10.13 Roll Ground/Little Nova #2014.07.10 Spica #2016.01.27 Yakusoku ~Promise Code~ Harunatsu Movement #2013.04.15 Seishun Collection ~Snowdrop~ #2013.07.17 and I'm home Animes #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Amakusa Hisoka) Trivia *Is popular for her princess-like presence off and on stage (thus her nickname Ayuhime). *Ayumu's two most admired people both have the last name Suzuki, but are not related. *Was voted the most sophisticated person out of DreamS. *Her best friend(s) in NeXus is Akimoto Miharu and Fujiwara Kumiko. *Says Akimoto Miharu knows her best. *If she could be another member, she said she would be Akimoto Miharu, because she wants to know what it's like to be outgoing and fun naturally. *Because she is from Osaka, she speaks in Kansai dialect, which Fujimoto Emi calls "Co~ol". *Auditioned for DreamS because she wanted to have more confidence in herself and wanted to change herself. *She is known for being very artistic & amazing at drawing. *Not good at waking up in the morning. Akimoto Miharu even said that during an MC cut at one of their concerts in the morning session, Yamada fell asleep in the middle of the cut. *Fans believe she was the Disney Princess Belle in her past life. *Fans and Akimoto Miharu came up with "Ayukingdom" , which have become popular sayings around fans and have been used by her fellow NeXus members during TV shows. *Is envied for her sweet, deep princess-like voice. *Sometimes she goes to watch DreamS Kenshuusei/Dreaming Eggs lessons. *She has the same birthday as SECRET Otoko's Ryuki Takashima. *She is currently in her third year of university, majoring in English. *She is known as the elegant member of NeXus. Category:2011 Debuts Category:Red Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:January Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:NeXus Member Category:DreamS Category:NeXus Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Harunatsu Movement Category:Leader Category:~Snowdrop~ Category:H1GHFLY Category:Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! Category:Members who failed a DreamS Audition